runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Slayer
Walkthrough Talk to the Gypsy in Varrock Square and have her predict your future for 1 coin. She will tell you that 150 years ago a demon named Delrith came to Varrock, but was quarantined by a hero named Wally who defeated him with a special sword named Silverlight and trapped him away. The Gypsy says that Darkwizards at the stone circle south of Varrock's are trying to resurrect him. She tells you that you are destined to kill the demon again using Silverlight which has been passed down to Sir Prysin, a knight in Varrock Palace. Head north to the palace, and once inside, head west from the castle doors to find Sir Prysin walking around. Speak to him and tell him the Gypsy sent you and then tell him you need to find Silverlight. He will tell you he locked the sword away and that three keys are required to unlock the sword. However, he lost one key while the two other keys were given to other people. Sir Prysin's key was accidentally dropped in one of the palace's drains, while the other two keys are in the possession of Captain Rovin and Traiborn the wizard, respectively. Captain Rovin's key Go to the room in the northwest corner of the palace and then go up the ladder to the . You'll be in a small room, the guard quarters, where Captain Rovin is located. Talk to him and tell him that you have something important to tell him. Tell him there's a demon that wants to invade Varrock and that you alone are going to fight him using Silverlight. He then will give you the Silverlight Key 2. Sir Prysin's key On the main floor of the palace, go to the east side where the kitchen is located. Go into the northeast room and grab the bucket, then fill it at the sink. Go outside the palace to the drain outside the kitchen and use the bucket of water on it. This will push the key down into the Varrock sewers. Now leave the palace through its main entrance and take the east path out of the entrance. You will come to a large patch leading north; go north along it a bit until you see a manhole. Climb down it to get into the sewers. Once you have entered the sewers, walk west then take the north path and you should find the second key sitting on the floor. Once you have picked it up (Silverlight Key 3), leave the sewers by backtracking to the ladder leading above. Traiborn the wizard's key Before you go to talk to Traiborn The Wizard on the of the Wizard's Tower, you'll need 25 regular bones. If you don't have them already, a good method is to kill the chicken in the tower's basement, or wizards around the premises. The Wizard's Tower is located south of Draynor Village, across the bridge. Once you have them, talk to Traiborn The Wizard. Tell him that you want the key that Sir Prysin gave him. He won't remember being given a key, so ask him if he has any "keys knocking around" and he will tell you he sealed a key. To break that seal, he requires 25 bones. Talk to him again and he'll take all your bones, rewarding you the final key (Silverlight Key 1). Now that you have all three keys, head back to Sir Prysin in Varrock, who will finally give you Silverlight. Preparing to kill Delrith Now that you have Silverlight, it is time to prepare for the fight with Delrith. If you are a low-level, it is advised to bring decent food such as trout for the fight. If you are a higher level, you likely will only need some armour. Also note that the Darkwizards nearby are aggressive, so low-levels may have a hard time even getting to Delrith. Ironically, the Darkwizards are significantly stronger than Delrith, although he will be aggressive to players with a combat level of 50 or lower. An example of a decent inventory would be full iron or better and the remainder of your inventory filled with food that can heal more than a third of your total Hits. Activating the Thick skin Prayer is also helpful during the fight, and is accessible to everyone at level 1 Prayer. The fight Now that you're ready, head to the stone circle south of Varrock. Run past the Darkwizards and attack Delrith. As you fight him, you'll eventually have to recite an incantation. Among the four listed options, select the bottom option, ''"Carlem Aber Camerinthum Purchai Gabindo"''. Delrith will then be absorbed by a vortex and is no longer a threat to Varrock, completing the quest. Rewards * 3 Quest Points * Silverlight